The present invention relates to storage trunks for vehicles, and more specifically, to a cargo bed storage trunk for a vehicle.
Pickup trucks, certain sport utility vehicles, and the like typically have an open cargo bed area for transporting large loads. While designed for this purpose, sometimes an open cargo bed is undesirable. For example, if there is a load in the cargo area and the operator needs to be away from the vehicle for a time period, it is undesirable to have an open cargo bed for security reasons. It is also problematic to have an open cargo bed when transporting a load in inclement weather, where some sort of protection against strong winds, snow, and rain is desired.
To solve these problems, a number of separate devices are used. Caps are used to protect the load from the elements of the weather. Caps typically also have a locking mechanism for security. However, caps limit the cargo carrying capacity. Caps are also difficult to place on the vehicle and remove, and usually require two or more people to do so. Tonneau covers are similar to caps in that they protect the load from the weather and provide security through locking means, but they limit the cargo carrying capacity even more so than caps. Tonneau covers also usually require more than one person to place them on the vehicle and to remove them. Lock boxes are used for storage, typically for tools or work materials, and are secure. As they are generally the same depth as the cargo bed and do not extend a substantial amount in length, they typically do not limit the cargo carrying capacity. However, accessibility is limited, as in order to unlock, open, and retrieve the contents, one typically must be in the cargo bed.
It would therefore be beneficial to have a storage space in the cargo bed that is secure and protects the contents from the weather, while still allowing for accessibility and maximum open cargo carrying capacity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cargo bed storage trunk for a vehicle that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a feature of the present invention that the cargo bed storage trunk has a panel forming the floor of the cargo bed, which is situated just above the wheel wells and pivots where the bed meets the cab, thereby creating a storage area, or trunk, below the panel.
The present invention advantageously provides a cargo bed storage trunk for a vehicle including a cargo bed having a back end, a tailgate pivotally attached to the back end operable between a closed vertical position and an opened position, and a panel situated inside the cargo bed operable between a closed horizontal position and an opened position.